1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the invention relates to quality and process control, particularly to the inspection of fluid levels in containers as well as bubbles (gas) in the fluid.
2. Prior Art
An known bottle or container inspection system is designed to inspect containers while they are moving on a production line and predict container pressure as a function of fluid level fluctuations with and without squeezing the container. The system contains a light source and uses a back light having a unique wavelength to illuminate the containers being inspected. Images of the inspected containers are stored in a computer's memory for analysis by means of an algorithm. The algorithm is also stored in the computer's memory. The system is shown in FIG. 1 and is described our copending application, Ser. No. 07/911,130, filed Sep. 7, 1992. To obtain inspection of the bottle's fluid level, a dynamic state of the liquid in the bottles is created by squeezing the bottles. However this technique can be applied only to soft bottles, e.g., of plastic. This method will not work for non-squeezable bottles, e.g., of glass.